The invention concerns a device and a method for receiving a body fluid for analysis according to the preamble of the independent patent claims.
Single-use or rapid tests are known for patient self monitoring especially in the case of diabetic diseases in which small amounts of a body fluid are applied to an analytical test element in order to determine a metabolic quantity in an automated measuring process. Spring-driven lancing aids for collecting capillary blood have been developed especially for the blood glucose determination which are for example placed on a finger pad by the user in order to collect a sufficient amount of blood for the subsequent analysis by a puncture that should cause as little pain as possible. The blood which comes out is dabbed onto a test strip as a sample receiving unit which is ejected from a measuring instrument and this test strip is discarded as a consumable after the measurement is completed. Apart from the detailed steps which are still time-consuming, a particular problem in this field is the risk of contamination or infection by the uncontrolled release of consumables into the environment.
Based on this, the object of the invention is to avoid the disadvantages occurring in the prior art and to optimize a system or method of the above-mentioned type to enable a simple and substantially situation-independent operation even for laymen and to ensure a particularly hygienic handling.